gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
OB-001 Pyxis
OB-001 Pyxis is the first fully Cardinal made unit in Mobile Suit Gundam C.C: Scales of Space. Design and Development After the Constellation Wars ended machines such as the Taurean and the Gemini were the most efficiant units used by the Zodian Earth Sphere while whats left of the Orbital Union used obsolete Ram and Arian units. A small group hidden within Colony 1-16 Pavo created the first fully Cardinal made mobile suit, the Pyxis. The Pyxis is a land based unit that uses extreme mobility and striking power to preform covert hit and run missions. The Pyxis is a pilot sub pilot unit using a converging interface operating system fueled by the Yggdrasil Drive. With it's sufficient energy output it fuels a high mobility frame that is unique in hand to hand combat. The unit's combat characteristics even rival that of a Zodian's Gemini Mobile Suits. Specifications Power Source The Pyxis is fueld by the Yggrasil Drive which uses the combination of Kronos and liquified minerals to conduct a high amount of electricity that powers the Mobile Suit. The centerpiece made of Kronos is suspended weighlessly allowing for adaptability in any enviroment and customability against jamming mechonisms of any kind (Including GN Particles). Design Features The Pyxis features several unique features including an outer frame of E-Carbon modified to use a stealth membrane and a mobile frame used for extreme close combat abilities. The head unit of the Pyxis is joint with the torso unit to combine an advanced life support for pilot conditions of extreme speeds. The back of the head unit includes thrusters for quick movement, the front features two retactable factoshelves that release a jamming frequency and can be used as an advanced radar. The top most visable part of the head is the cockpit and main camera allowing for a main pilot and a co-pilot. The Torso which is joint with the head hs two ports (one on each side) that can release retractable slash cables to cleave and grab into any solid surface. The two arms connected to the torso use wheel joints for supperior flexibility when using the arms. The special forearm can be turned in reverse using the shoulder joint to reveal the missle pods on the elbow. The waist is connected to the bottom of the torso and has it's own radar screen for a seperate view. On each side connect a leg unit which uses wheel joints just like the arms for extreme flexibility. On each of the hips there are holster units used to sleath the unit's beam pistols. Both the knee and ankle joints use wheel's fore extreme flexibility and even can be used for mobility while sliding. The ankle wheel joint is much larger than that of any other because it can be used as a land propulsion to mobilize at great speeds when combined with the thruster units. Armaments *'2x Beam Pistols:' Kept in the hip mounted holsters are two semi automatic beam pistols with there own free fire or joint targeting systems. *'2x Slash Cables:' Kept in in the torso ports on each side are retractable slash cables that fire and cleave into any solid surface in order to grab it or simple cut through it. *'2x Missle Pods:' Mounted in the elbow units when the elbow joint is locked in reverse two missle pods are revealed allowing for eight missles in each. *'1x Heavy Canon:' In certain conditions Pyxis is equipted with a heavy canon that fires 2 ton heavy shells that easily smash enemy mobile suits to pieces. Category:Constellation Colony